


Nick & Jess story in poem style told from Nick’s perspective

by Valeriee



Category: New Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriee/pseuds/Valeriee





	1. Season 1

It was all I ever wanted to happen  
Or so I thought at least  
As when it finally did happen  
I gave it all up for a girl I'd known just for a week

It was the best I'd felt in a really long time  
And yet the most afraid too  
It was the most unpredictable of choices I've had to make  
And yet the most obvious too

To finally spend time with my ex  
Who I still wasn't over yet  
Or to go see this new friend  
Who I'd only recently met

It was the easiest thing I've had to realize  
As it was the only answer to why I chose the latter  
And yet the hardest thing I've realized too  
That I've already fallen in love with her

I'd tried my best to stop her from moving in  
Afraid of the way she made me feel  
But she did move in and the next thing I knew  
Her presence had become the most valuable thing to me

The kind of things I've done for her  
Were the most unimaginable on their own  
But paired with the smile they brought on her face  
I'd do them again just to see one more

I sang to her when she got stood up on her date  
And danced for her a crazy chicken dance too  
I even drove around for an hour looking for her  
When she ran around with toilet paper that she didn't even use

I once woke an entire neighborhood up  
Just for her to see those lights she desired  
And didn't even care that I'd missed my flight  
As I got what I wanted - that beautiful smile

She too has done the nicest of things for me  
Like taking care of me when I hurt my back  
And crying herself but cheering me up  
That one time I had a cancer scare

And how do I forget the time I was played by my ex  
And hid in the photo booth as a result  
As she was the one who gave me hope  
That to be someone's backup plan was not something I deserved

I still did get back together with my ex  
And decided to move in with her right away  
She tried to stop me and rightfully so  
But I just kept ignoring everything she had to say

And so she was okay with me moving out  
Saying all she wants is for me to be happy  
I did move out but only to realize  
My happiness lied in having her next to me

So I left my ex and didn't reveal why  
And moved back in to the loft as a surprise  
And as she welcomed me back I instantly realized  
That beautiful smile had made it all worthwhile


	2. Season 2

It was the worst of the feelings  
When I'd watch her cry  
Like the time she lost her job  
And went back to say goodbye

Just the thought of her being out there sad  
Was the kind of feeling I so despised  
So I followed her there and kept cheering her up  
Until I got back that beautiful smile

I did wondrous things for just that smile  
Things that I initially declined  
Like that time I took her out on a date  
Only for her to go see another guy

That guy however soon left her  
But only to want her back  
She decided not to believe him  
And asked me if she was right by doing that

I didn't really know what his intention was  
But one thing I knew for sure  
She definitely was the kind of girl that  
A guy would want to come back for

She too was right there by my side  
When I got dumped and robbed at the same time  
And when my dad left without saying goodbye  
And specially when he died

I had gone as far as to risk my life  
When I thought her's could be in danger  
I'd started doing these kind of things  
I could only ever do for her

It was the way she said she needed me  
And the melon she drew my face on  
The way she hugged me when I came back home  
Asking me to never leave her alone

It was the thought of kissing her in the name of a game  
That I jumped out the window instead of doing that  
I ended up revealing I couldn't kiss her like this  
But didn't have any words to explain what I'd meant

I did however kiss her that night  
After the game had long ended  
I kissed her completely out of feelings  
Thus revealing what exactly I had meant

After further back and forth right there she was  
Waiting for me that night  
The girl I loved was finally mine  
Right next to me with that beautiful smile


	3. Season 3

I wonder what was better  
After months of waiting for this day  
To tell her how much I liked her  
Or to hear her feeling the same way

I often told her I liked her a lot  
And that I'd do anything for her  
Then on her birthday I told her of the coin I always have  
From the night I had first kissed her

One night I just couldn't resist anymore  
And ended up confessing that I loved her  
She said it back with that beautiful smile  
I was now at my life's happiest

If only however being in love was enough  
To look past all these differences  
As she had our whole future planned out  
Clearly we wanted different things

It was either to end this  
And still have her in my life  
Or to keep trying and lose her  
As the fights would only have increased over time

So we took the wise decision  
And just like that  
She was no longer my girlfriend  
But I'd gotten my best friend back


End file.
